Futura Terra Pre-History Timeline
'Pre-History Timeline' 2015: Disputes between the United Nations and China for the possession of Taiwan has started. American troops are deployed to prtoect Taiwan in case of any conflict between the two super powers occur. Switzerland joined the European Union, along with Croatia. A new Russian president was elected named Dmitri Galkin, born in the Soviet Union in 1976. More severe sanctions are put on North Korea after their latest nuclear test. Gas prices reach the $4.50 per gallon mark in the U.S, and $7.30 in Europe. 2016: After long disputes, China states at the UN conference that the US is simply stalling them from reclaiming their own land. Chinese forces begin to attack the RCA and US forces on Taiwan. War is declared between NATO and China. Chinese forces quickly get pushed out of Taiwan. The Battle of Taiwan was won by NATO and the RCA. A naval blockade has stopped all of China’s trade. More nations join the ever growing European Union. The most recent nations that joined are Bosnia & Herzegovina, Serbia, Albania, and Turkey. Because of the war with China prices have gone up in general goods. Bio-Fuel made by algae is being produced to lower the gas prices. Dmitri Galkin has announced the goal of reforming the USSR, all post-Soviet nations declined. 2017: China has lost the war in Taiwan and all trade going to China is being blockaded by naval vessels. Australia has been asked to join NATO which will be renamed to the UHAT (United Hemisphere Alliance Treaty). Soon Australia accepted, and an invitation was sent to Japan, Indonesia, New Guinea, and New Zealand. Japan, Indonesia, and New Guinea accepted but New Zealand declined. Influence of the European Union is spreading rapidly, Macedonia, Montenegro, and Iceland join. The new Capital of the European Union is declared in London. Production of bio-fuel starts to decrease the rate of gas prices rising. 2024: After long talks Norway and Iceland finally join the European Union. Discussions in Parliament have started a vote to make the European Union as a whole nation to stabilize the economies of Europe. US businesses start to go bankrupt after years of the blockade on China. Riots begin to break out in the US. Oil wells in Canada start to open up after the finding of the world’s largest oil preserve in Canada and International territory in the North Pole. Argentina, Brazil, Paraguay, and Chile unified as one nation, forming the Republic of South America or the RSA. Russia starts a huge military buildup; citizens are drafted off the streets. 2026: Trade blockades on China has stopped, however trade with China is relatively smaller than what it used to be. Oil of the North Pole reserve in territories that belong to Canada has brought the attention of many oil companies. Oil prices begin to die down significantly. The European Union has finally agreed to unite as a whole nation; with the capital in London, and the government changing into a Parliamentary Democratic Republic. President of Russia, Dmitri Galkin has declared war on Kazakhstan, saying that they’ve supplied terrorist groups such as Al Qaeda to attack potential Russian targets. Talks of annexing Canada have started between the United States and Canada. 2027: China forms the Pacific Rim Organization or also known as the PRO, unifying Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, North Korea, Myanmar, Mongolia, China, and Nepal in a military alliance. Iran declares itself a nuclear state after the testing of its first nuclear weapon. Sanctions are soon placed on Iran to decrease Uranium and Plutonium imports. The economies of the EU and the US start to stabilize after the construction of more industrial automated factories that are maintained and operated by people. Japan, Taiwan, the Philippines and South Korea have joined the UHAT. Russia started its invasion of Kazakhstan, the battle at the border has resulted in a large stalemate with Kazakh and Russian forces both suffering heavy losses. Protests in Moscow have started with the purpose to end this war. Discussions about the US-Canadian annexation have ended with Canada agreeing. Shortly after, Canada became part of the United States. 2030: The Russian-Kazakh War is still ongoing with neither side actually gaining or losing any ground. Both sides are still taking heavy casualties. Protests begin to increase in size within Russia to end this war. To prevent the use and launch of ICBMs the UHAT launched a new satellite known as Arkangel, its purpose is to serve as a shield against nuclear missiles, and is capable of firing ultraviolet lasers and destroying anything flying above the Ozone Layer. The Philippines joined the UHAT. Iran has conducted another nuclear test, which led to more severe sanctions against Iran after a UHAT conference. A border wall made of reinforced concrete armed with sentry turrets has been built on the eastern side of the State of Turkey, cutting off the Middle East from the EU. Some checkpoints still run alongside the border wall to let people that checkout ok inside the EU. 2032: A cease-fire was made to the Russian-Kazakh War after intense fighting. Russian President Dmitri Galkin has started to pull military units away from the Russian-Kazakh border. Soon Russia has conducted a nuclear missile test in Siberia. Astonished after the long nuclear inactivity Russia has been conducting since 1990 the United Nations was forced to assemble about this nuclear test. No sanctions were made to Russia, however the EU built another border wall blocking off Russia other than Kaliningrad because of foreshadowed aggression. Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan have joined the PCO. Rivalry rises between the two world alliances. The Euro became the world’s largest currency after the British Pound has been rid of. Under the threat of annihilation by Iran, Israel has joined the UHAT, rising tensions between the Middle East and the alliance. A military alliance soon formed in the Middle East known as the Middle Eastern Treaty Alliance or META. The military alliance is between Syria, Iran, Iraq, and Lebanon. 2035: Russian President Dmitri Galkin has declared Russia a communist state, and is planning on reforming the Soviet Union. Again, all post-Soviet nations decline. The United Nations formed again to discuss this new regime in Russia. After weeks of political debates, Russia was soon put under sanctions, mostly enforced by Ukraine, and Belarus. Conflicts rise in the Middle East after terrorist bombings have killed over 100 people in Israel. Further investigation is taking place. The terrorist attack was most likely conducted by Al Qaeda insurgents. 2037: Another war has started with Russia, but this time they’re attacking Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, Turkmenistan, and Kazakhstan. Russian Dictator Dmitri Galkin said it was done to reclaim territory that was rightfully ours. The Russian state of Kaliningrad soon defected and joined with EU to not be put under heavier sanctions. Citizens of Russia soon conduct large protests on the street of Moscow, to stop the useless war and fighting. Protestors were soon shot and killed on sight. UHAT forces begin reinforcing the European border to prevent a surge in Russian forces. All trade going into Russia has been stopped and is being confiscated as resources aiding a rogue nation. The PRO has started aiding the Communist State of Russia to ensure communist influence in the region. Civil unrest has started in north eastern annexed Canada in the State of Quebec. 2040: Civil war in Russia has started between Communist Russia and the Free Russian Democratic Republic; dividing the nation in half to the east of the Ural Mountains. The UHAT aren’t going to interfere with the war to not start any conflicts. However, the UHAT are sending military supplies to the FRDM. The Russian Civil War has severely slowed down Communist Russian forces led by the rogue dictator Dmitri Galkin in post-Soviet nations. After months of civil unrest, the State of Quebec has split off from the United States, causing another noticed civil war. The RSA and Venezuela have gotten into a war, after oil and territorial conflicts. Venezuela is backed by Cuba, Colombia and Peru. India and the PRO have started a war as well after territorial conflicts between patrolling border guards, and other reasons such as the execution of illegal immigrants who cross into the borders of PRO nations.